Drowning to Protect
by Sparoe
Summary: Otacon awakes in a dark and wet world and can't remember how he got there, but he knows he would rather die then give away where Snake was. -complete for now but I may write more depending on reviews-
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to a world of darkness. I never thought about how wet and cold the darkness could be, because I was soaked and freezing. I shivered as I reached out my hand to try and feel my surroundings. I only got my arm extended about have it's width before I touched something cool and smooth. I slide my fingers downward and a high pitched squeak emitted from the surface. I stretched out my other arm and managed to touch the surface on the other side, with my arm fully straight. Afterwards I proceeded to do the same forwards and behind me and got the same results. I could stick on hand fully straight forward and half an arms length back. This meant I was in a box of some kind. I shivered harder at the thought of being stuck in a box of some kind and I felt a wave of claustrophobia wash over me. I was trying to clear my mind of the image of the box when the lights over head flicked on. My senses were flooded with the brightness and I gasped while shutting my eyes tight.

"Well..Well..Enjoying yourself ?" A voice called out to me, followed by the clicking of shoes on the tile floor. I opened one eyes carefully to find myself looking back at Ocelot. Shit! I must of been caught. I was trying to remember how that happened when Ocelot spoke again.

"Now , if you could tell me were your friend Snake is."

I opened my eyes at the mention of Dave's code name and looked down which lead me to realized that I was completely naked. I blush creeped over my face and I shifted uncomfortably.

"I..I don't know where he is." I replied, trying to keep my voice sounding confident but I quivered. Ocelot just chuckled softly before saying,

"If you value your life you should stop lying and tell me where he is." He walked over to the glass and rapped it hard with his knuckles. "This glass box you are in is slowly filling with water. There is no way that you could get out from the inside or the outside unless you have the authorization codes, which only I have. Even if Snake was to find you, there is nothing he can do, it's even bullet proof." To punctuate his speech, he bulled out his revolver and shot the glass twice, and it didn't even crack. "I will ask you one more time, where is Snake?"

"I don't know." I whispered, which was the truth. I had no idea how I got here so how was I suppose to remember where Snake was at this moment? Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell him. I would rather die then betray Dave. After all the work it took to build up his trust to the level it was at this moment, I wouldn't want to lose it so fast.

"Suit yourself. This is goodbye, ." He turned on his heels and walked out of the room, turning the lights off behind him and I was once again engulfed in darkness. At this point the water was already at my belly button and it was getting higher by the second. I stood up to try and give myself more time as I felt up and down the walls, trying to feed my mind false hope that I could still get out. The other half of my brain was wondering if I should call Dave or not. It mostly the best to do so, so I called him.

"Otacon! Where the hell are you??" His voice gruff and thick with annoyance with a dash of concern.

"I'm sorry Snake." I murmured.

"Otacon? What the hell are you talking about?" He asked me, I got picture him shaking his head.

"I don't know how it happened, but I didn't tell him."

"Otacon, you aren't making any sense!"

"Thanks Dave, for everything you've done for me." With that I cut the line, not before I could call him my name out.

There was no point waiting, so I sunk under the water and breathed in. The water filled my lungs and I had an uncontrollable urge to fight against it and break surface, but I didn't. I stayed where I was and breathed more water in. I wonder if this was how my father felt, when he went into our pool to kill himself. Did he regret it in the last moments just after it was too late? I wont regret this. I became a new person, and this person would die to protect Snake. And die for him, I shall.

_Sorry if Ocelot was kinda out of character but I really had to think about how he would talk and this is what I got o.o_

_In your review tell me if I should make another chapter or not._

_If you do vote, Otacon live or die :)_


	2. Chapter 2

My codec started beeping at me just as I stepped out of the elevator. I ducked into a supply room and opened the line.

"Otacon! Where the hell are you??" I demanded into the codec. His line had been silent for the last few hours and I was unable to find him so far. The building was pretty big and full of locked doors that I had no access to.

"I'm sorry Snake." he murmured in response. His voice was shaking and soft that I could barely hear him. I was running in my head all the things that could of lead up to him, calling me, crying or almost, I couldn't really tell. I hoped that he hadn't been tortured to try and get information about me. Though it was getting better, his pain tolerance was still quite low.

"Otacon? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked me, shaking my head at all the thoughts running through my head.

"I don't know how it happened, but I didn't tell him." came the shaky reply.

"Otacon, you aren't making any sense!" I yelled at him, even though I didn't want to.

"Thanks Dave, for everything you've done for me."

"Hal!" I called into my codec but he had already cut the line. "Shit!" I cursed out loud, trying to get a hold of him by hailing his codec twice more before giving up on it completely. I was just wasting time. Hal must be in some kind of trouble and I had to find him. Fast.

I snuck along the rest of the corridor as fast as humanly possible while not making any sound. As I reached the corner, I slowed and backed myself against the wall. I peeked around the corner and I saw a single guard with his back facing me. I pulled the Socom out of my holster and jumped from behind the wall. I fired one silenced shot into his head and he crumpled to the ground without even making a sound except a dull thud. Though time was pressed, I still shoved his body into a locker so not to raise any alarm if another soldier was to walk by. I quickly checked all the rooms on this floor, every door and corridor that I could get into, and I still couldn't find him. There was still two more floors above me and the basement, not including all the locked doors that I couldn't get to. I cursed again as I ducked into an elevator and pressed the button to take me up a floor. During the short trip I tried once more to get in contact with him but I couldn't. The conversation I just had ran over and over in my mind. After the third replay I remembered something. In the background, it almost sounded like there was water. But water running in a place like this, where.? The elevator dinged just as it hit me. This place was designed for all types of experiments, but in the basement was where all water based experiments and torture was done. I punched the basement button with anger and the door closed.

The ding of the elevator far from calmed my nerves. If anything it made me even more anxious. I had already wasted time, precious time that Hal didn't have. I crept down the hallway, quickly clearing each room with the help of my night vision goggles. The echoing drips of water that ricoshade off the walls confirmed my idea that Hal was indeed somewhere on this floor.

As I neared the end of the hallway, one of the doors opened and a single figure stepped out. I ducked into an open doorway and watched as he turned around, twirling a revolver in his left hand. "Ocelot?!" I breathed, my heart pounding faster than before. Ocelot liked playing with people and trying to push them to their limits. If he got a hold of Hal.. I waited until Ocelot walked past me and rounded the corner. I didn't move until I could hear a soft ding emit from the elevator. I stood carefully and crept into the room Ocelot had just emerged from.. The first part of the room was full of computers, many broken with smashed out monitors. There was another room behind this one, separated by a wall and a single metal door. As I approached the door, it beeped at me. I cursed silently, scrambling to pull a key card out that matched the door. I managed to find one and the door slide open. I crept inside, and took a look around.

Before me was a huge tank, filled with water. Inside the tank was a man, floating lifeless like a dummy, Hal! Stepping far enough into the room that the door slide shut, I pulled off my night vision and flicked on the over head lights. Bright white flooded by vision but I blinked it off impatiently. I walked over to the tank and banged on the glass, "Hal!" I called his name but there was no reaction. His eyes were shut and though it was hard to judge from the movement of the water, it didn't seem like he was breathing. I needed to get him out, and fast. I turned rapidly on my heels and walked a few steps away from from the tank. I turned once more to the tank, leveled my gun to an area that wouldn't risk Hal getting hit and fired.

The first bullet hit the glass and fell to the floor. The second one didn't go as nicely. It bounced off the glass and shot right into my arm. I muffled a gasp as the bullet sunk deep into my arm, burrowing it's way like an animal into the dirt. I stepped up close to the glass and saw that my bullets barely made an indent. I looked around, desperate to find someway to open the tank and saw a computer. I walked over to it and starred at the log in screen. Crap, this was Hal's specialty, not mine. Wait there was always.

"What's up Snake?" The familiar voice filled my codec with cheerfulness that would vanish if she knew of the situation.

"Mei Ling, I need you to walk me through hacking into a computer." I told her sternly.

"Why not get Hal to do it?" She asked, confusion thick in her voice.

"He's not avaliable." I said quickly.

"Snake is..." She started to ask but I cut her off.

"I don't have time!" That is all it took and she walked be through the processes of hacking into the computers main control. Once I got in I shut the codec off without even thanking her or saying goodbye. There wasn't time. The tank started draining water and once it was empty, it opened. Otacon just flopped over and didn't move. I ran over to him and flipped him on his back and checked his breathing. It wasn't there. I quickly started performing CPR on him and after several minutes he coughed up a mouthful of water.

"S..snake?" he chocked out.

"Ya." I assured him, "I'm here."

"H..how d..did..?" the question wasn't finished, he was shivering hard and water was dripping off his naked body. I looked around and saw lap coats hanging in the corner. I grabbed one and put Otacon in it.

"You're arm."

"Can you walk?" I asked, ignoring his statement.

"I...I think so..?" he tried getting to his feet and almost fell over. I caught him in my arms and we stood there for a minute. His face turned bright red and he tried again. Shaky, but it had to do.

"Okay, let's get out of here." I said, pulling out my socom and walking towards the door, "stay behind me okay?" He nodded and I turned, pulling out a second gun for him.

"Snake." He said in a disapproving voice, the one he usually uses when I am smoking,"I'm not...."

I cut him off, "just take it. You don't have to shoot it unless you need to." He looked at me and then at the gun and back at me again. I shot him a look and he sighed, taking the gun from my hand.

"Okay." I murmured, and I headed towards the door, time to get out of here.

_For my lack of updating, I give you most likely the longest chapter I have ever written for _


End file.
